


Attractive Forces

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has a very hateful relationship with Weasley, but someone had once told her love and hate were attractive forces. She was about to found out whether or not it was actually true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive Forces

It was the end of the summer holidays, and Pansy was enjoying her last night at a Quidditch game. Whilst she wasn't a fan of Quidditch, she did love the attention she got whenever she went to matches, and Draco had promised her they'd have seats in the announcers box, so she didn't want to turn that down. Besides, there was a certain something about watching men flying around in tight shorts that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Thank you, Draco," she fawned over him. Pansy liked him, she always had, but he'd never been that interested. They were still the best of friends and she tried her hardest to not say anything spiteful when he had girlfriends, but that was the best she could do. Either way, she was out for his best interests and she never thought she'd find someone as suitable as him for herself.

"You're welcome," Draco drawled, pulling his shoulder away from her. Slightly hurt, Pansy turned away to face the door, watching the people come in.

"What on _earth_ are they doing here?!" Pansy found herself almost shouting at Draco, and he jumped, bringing a finger straight to his ear.

"What?" He sighed, taking a look in her general direction. "Weasley? How...?"

Draco stood up straight and stalked off angrily, until he was face to face with Potters best friend. "What are you doing here?" he said, pushing the boy backwards.

"None of your business," Weasley grumbled, looking as though he'd rather not be there anymore.

"Actually," Pansy had made her way over to stand behind Draco, placing her hand carefully on his shoulder. "If you're invading _our_ space, it _is_ our business."

Weasley rolled his eyes and pushed past them towards the Announcer, who was shuffling through notes. Pansy strained her ears to try and hear what was being said, but to no avail.

"Come on," Draco muttered, clearly angered by Weasley's presence. "Let's just sit down."

Pansy and Draco didn't need to wait long to see what Weasley was doing there; he'd won a competition, presumably to do with Quidditch, and had gotten tickets to watch his favourite team.

"The riff-raff they let in these places," Pansy muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Weasley to hear. He was sat with a dark haired boy she could have sworn she recognised from school, but she couldn't put a name to his face.

"Will you shut your mouth?" The dark haired boy turned around, and it was his voice that told Pansy exactly who he was: Seamus Finnigan. Fellow Gryffindor, which did nothing but seemingly anger Pansy further than before; nobody told her to shut up and she was going to make sure he paid for it.

"Ugh." Pansy grabbed her bag and gave the dirtiest look toward Weasley and Finnigan. "Can we go? Please?"

Draco nodded, obviously agreeing with Pansy that they spent enough time around the likes of Weasley in school. She was annoyed at them for ruining her night, but knowing it was a Weasley, she didn't really expect anything else. Draco had his driver take Pansy home, and the journey was quiet; Draco was clearly irritated about something but he wouldn't talk to her about what it was.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow on the train, then?" she smiled at him, caressing his hand before she got out.

"Er," Draco moved his hand away looking awkward. "About that, yeah. I'm not coming back."

Pansy's jaw _dropped_. "What? You're not coming back? You can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Pans." Draco shrugged his shoulders as though there was nothing he could do about it. "My hands are tied."

"But what about my birthday?!"

Draco sighed. "There's nothing I can do."

"But I'm turning 18! I want you there!"

"I'll send you something. Promise." Draco motioned his head towards the door, and Pansy felt hurt that this was such a short goodbye.

"When will I see you again?" Pansy said, getting out of the car.

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea." The door slammed shut and the car drove off, leaving Pansy to watch as her best friend disappeared into the night. She'd always thought they were so close and was confused at why he wouldn't tell her why he wasn't coming back.

*

The train journey was quiet without Draco. Everyone seemed to feel lost that he wasn't there; Pansy had nobody to fawn over, Blaise had nobody to argue with and Crabbe and Goyle didn't have anyone to follow. They struggled doing anything on their own, and Blaise seemed to take them under his wing and give them directions, enjoying his new found minions.

There were always the girls that Pansy could hang around with, but she had rejected them long ago for Draco. Daphne was a bitch to her, and whilst Millicent would still talk to her, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Where do you think he is?" Blaise asked her. She had her head leant against his shoulder and was staring out of the window.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, come on," Blaise laughed. "Draco tells you everything."

"Not this," Pansy sighed, feeling a little sick. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she said, getting up and making her way out of the compartment. In truth she was glad for some alone time. She'd never really hung out with them without Draco before so it was quite awkward.

The younger years wondering around the corridors really irked her and they didn't seem to have any respect for her boundaries. "Watch it!" she shouted to a second year group of girls.

"You can't tell us what to do anymore!"

"Yeah, there's no Malfoy now." Her friend squealed before they ran off together.

Pansy stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide out of shock. It seemed that without Draco, nobody would listen to her. She hadn't realised how dependant on him she'd been. She continued on her way, but she didn't expect there to be a queue. Before, she would have forced her way to the front, but she was worried about being embarrassed if the same situation occured again.

"Well, look at that." Pansy snapped her head round to the voice, it was Potter. "Waiting in the queue like a normal human being. Had a personality transplant, did you?"

"Shove off, Potter," she spat at him, turning away.

"Come on," Pansy heard a gruff voice and looked back to see who it was; Weasley had appeared behind his friend with a grim look on his face. "She's not worth it."

Pansy retorted the only way she knew. "Says the boy with holes in his robes." Weasley rolled his eyes and they both took off. It wasn't as much fun arguing with them as it would have been had Draco been here. She gracefully ignored the stares of everyone passing by her, obviously thinking the same as Potter did, but too scared still to say anything. By the time she'd eventually gotten to the toilet, she was having to wash her face, which was flushed with humiliation, but it wasn't long before someone was banging on the door telling her to hurry up.

"Oh, sorry," the fourth year boy muttered when she ventured out, but she just ignored them. She had too much on her mind, and luckily, it didn't seem that the news about Draco not being there had spread around too fast. Perhaps the other second years with Slytherins.

Crabbe and Goyle had fallen fast asleep when she reached the compartment again, and Blaise was mindlessly flicking through a broom magazine. "You were a while," he noted, looking happy for at least a bit of company.

"There was a queue."

Blaise laughed, "since when do you wait in a queue?"

"Since there's no Draco, apparently."

"What do you think he's doing?"

Pansy shrugged. "I really have no clue."

Blaise looked shiftily around before coming close to her and whispering in her ear. "You don't think it's Death Eater stuff, do you?"

"No!" Pansy gasped, shocked that Blaise would think Draco would follow in his fathers footsteps. She hated Muggles and Mudbloods as much as the next Slytherin, probably even more so, but she thought it far too dangerous for Draco to go into the line of duty, as Lucius called it.

"'Spose you're right." Blaise looked out the window. "What would the Dark Lord want with a kid?"

Although Pansy didn't think Blaise was right in the least, she did spend the rest of the train journey worrying about whether it could be a possibility, and if it was, whether he'd survive it. She kept telling herself that he was probably fed up of school, he'd always hated it. Maybe Lucius had finally overrided Narcissa and sent him to Durmstrang, sick of the old codger Dumbledore.

When the train pulled in, she drifted through the crowds with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, not paying much attention. They sorted everything out, including finding a carriage, so she didn't need to think about anything. They still saw her as someone to protect, she thought, since they were acting so nicely towards her even without Draco. Part of her always assumed they just looked after her because of him, but it seemed she was, gladly, wrong. It meant building a friendship with them would be easier, though she doubted what good being friends with his minions would do.

As usual, Pansy zoned out when Dumbledore started to speak. He never had anything interesting to say, or at least, not as far as she was concerned. He was always droning on about his favourite pupils, the trio, and it did nothing but irk her when she saw them sat together, talking and laughing as friends. Her best friend was gone, and it didn't seem fair at all since she knew she was always in the right.

"Pansy, dear," Daphne sat down next to her in the Great Hall, batting her eyelids and smiling sweetly at her. Pansy knew something must be up, because Daphne was never nice unless she wanted something. "Where is Draco darling?"

_Of course_, Pansy thought. "He's not coming back."

Daphne gasped, as though she'd just been told her sister had died or something. Pansy wasn't even sure why she cared that much, it wasn't as though they were close - Draco hardly even acknowledged her presence. "Never!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But why?"

Wanting to get one up on Daphne, because she felt it was the only thing left in her life now, she pretended she knew what he was doing. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, go on. Pretty please?" Daphne batted her eyelids even harder than before, but if that worked on anyone else, it certainly wouldn't work on her.

"No."

Upon hearing this, Daphne's sweet facade was dropped. "Ugh," she groaned, getting up and going to join her own group of friends further down the table. Pansy could see them muttering about her, but she didn't care - it was worth it if it got Daphne's goat.

That night in the dorm was unpleasent, because Daphne had got all the girls to turn against her, saying it was her fault Draco wasn't coming back. Pansy denied it, but it didn't do much good because they only listened to what they wanted to hear; they needed a scapegoat, and Pansy was it. Their insults and slurs about her were getting so loud she ended up putting a charm about their bed so she couldn't hear them anymore; she wanted a good night's sleep.

*

"Is everything clear?" Snape said in a bored voice, watching his class from his desk and looking doubtful. Pansy nodded and turned to Blaise, her partner for the spell they were doing. Snape had told them to try and repel a particular dark curse, and since she didn't really know what it did, she took the job of reciting and casting it. After what seemed like forever, Blaise managed to repel it; he was the first in the class behind Granger, who was partnered with Weasley. Of course, he wasn't doing very well, his spells were all over the place, he couldn't even aim properly.

"Careful you don't take someone's eye out," Pansy laughed at him, but she distracted him so much he aimed the curse right at her and she fell backwards, a funny feeling in her stomach. "You idiot!" she shouted as Blaise helped her up. "You fucking idiot!"

"Now, now. It's all right, Miss Parkinson," said Snape. "Just get Mr Zabini to give you the counter curse, as you did to him."

Pansy felt like a fool that she didn't think of that. "He probably did it wrong, anyway! What if I'm scarred for life?"

"I wish," she heard Weasley mutter.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape sighed, turning away from their squabble.

"What? That's not fair, it was an accident!" Weasley protested, but it didn't seem to do much good. "And she was the one who swore!"

Pansy smiled to herself as she watched Snape pretend he hadn't heard him; she didn't think there was any way he'd tell her off or punish her in any way. She wasn't his favourite or best student by far, but she was close to Draco, which meant he had to be at least tolerant of him.

"I hate her. I really, really hate her."

Snape sighed. "Detention, Mr Weasley. You do not insult other students in my class."

"Oh, you have to be kidding." Weasley was almost laughing now, it seemed so unfair to him. Pansy thought it was perfectly fair since he was a blood traitor.

Granger touched his arm firmly. "Just leave it, Ron," Pansy heard her whisper, but his face was bright red in anger.

"Yeah, _Ron_, just leave it," Pansy taunted him. Making him explode, even without Draco, seemed to be extremely fun indeed. "Do you always have to do what your girlfriend says, Weasley?"

Pansy did not expect what was coming next; he was charging towards her, his hands outstretched which found their way around her neck. She gasped for breath, her vision going blurry as he held on tighter and tighter. In the background she could faintly hear screaming, and arms trying to pull him off her. She wanted to shout, to kick him, anything, but she was getting too weak. Just before she thought she was going to pass out, she could breathe again, and she fell to the floor, gasping.

"A month's detention, Weasley." Snape drawled, staring down at her as he said that.

"Screw this," Weasley muttered, taking off with Granger meekly following behind.

"Are you all right?" Blaise asked, helping her up.

Pansy nodded. "I'll be fine. But mark my words, Weasley is not safe anymore."

The whole class heard her words, but none of them said anything, just assuming it was just the anger talking. Pansy knew differently; she was going to get her own back on Weasley for strangling her if it's the last thing she did, and she knew Draco would certainly approve. This was one thing she could just not let pass.

Pansy spent the rest of her day trying to think up an appropriate response to what Weasley did, but she couldn't wrack her brains for something worth it. There were many little ideas floating around, but she needed something big. He was going to pay for what he dared do.

"Hey, Parkinson!" Daphne squealed in the Great Hall at dinner. "I heard Weasley nearly finished you off. I'd go congratulate him, but I don't want to converse with blood traitors."

As much of an idiot as Daphne was, she was still a Slytherin, so her last remark didn't surprise Pansy, it just infuriated her. Rolling her eyes, she picked at her food but she felt as though she was being watched. Only twice in her life had she ever had that feeling before and on both occassions, she was right, she was being stared at. She looked the length and breadth of the hall, but she couldn't see anyone looking at her, until she caught the eye of Weasley. He was right across the other end of the hall, next to Potter, and was sending death glares her way. Pansy could only think of one way to respond to that - smiling very sweetly at him - and it worked a treat as he stormed off, his cutlery dropping loudly onto the floor.

"I think he has real anger issues." Blaise commented over a plate of chips.

"He's a Weasley," Pansy said, "does he even know what the word 'anger' means?"

"Just be careful, Pans. Draco wouldn't want you getting into something you can't handle."

Pansy laughed at this, he was only a Weasley, but she humoured him all the same. "Yes, Blaise, I completely understand where you're coming from. I now see Weasley is such a massive threat..."

"Good." Blaise replied, though Pansy couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic himself or if he just wasn't listening. It was right there that found the perfect way to extract revenge on Weasley, and she was off to practice and put her plan in motion.

"I've got to go," she said hurridly, not wanting to forget how she was going to do it. Pansy remembered how a few years ago, Professor Moody had turned Draco into a ferret, and if there was one subject Pansy excelled at, it was transfiguration. Draco had never quite seemed to lose the nickname 'ferret', particularly by the trio, so she was going to make sure Weasley had what was coming to him.

There were many people Pansy bumped into on the way to the library, hoping to brush up on a few of the harder spells, but she didn't care. She knew this plan was genius, and she was prepared to accept any punishment that might come her way, because his face would be an absolute picture. As she walked into the library, Pansy rolled her eyes when she saw Granger cowered over a book in the corner, scribbling notes like there was no tomorrow. Too busy concentrating, Pansy didn't taunt her and made her way over to the Transfiguration block.

Pansy skimmed through a lot of books on that shelf; opening them, viewing the contents and then putting them back, until she finally found the one she was looking for. She didn't need to look at it in order to know what was inside it; _Turning The Average Human Into An Animal_, but did Weasley count as an average human? Probably not, but it was the best book she had to go on.

Pansy grabbed hold of the book, all ready to check out, but someone on the other side of the shelves was holding the book too. Being the Slytherin that she was, and used to getting her own way, she tugged at the book until she fell backwards, with it in hand. She smirked to herself, then saw who had been round the other side.

"I should have known." It was Weasley, and he didn't look best pleased. "Only you wouldn't share."

"Me and the entire Slytherin house, Weasley. Get your facts straight."

"What do you even want that for?"

"None of your damn business," she said defensively, but he didn't look angry anymore, just solemn.

"I need it for revision." There was no please, no asking, nothing. He was just telling her and expecting her to hand it over just because he needed it more than she did. Well, she was certainly not going to give something up that she wanted to someone she despised so much, _especially_ when they didn't say please.

"Tough shit." Pansy turned and walked on her heels, but paused to face him for a second. "Oh, and Weasley?"

His face was flushing slightly red now and he replied through gritted teeth. "What?"

"Your flies are undone." Walking away, Pansy could feel him glaring into her back, and she guessed that if they weren't in the library, he would have screamed blue murder.

Pansy went straight to the Slytherin common room, ignoring all the stares from Daphne's group, and ran up to the dorm. She climbed inside the bed, pulling the drapes around her bed and flicked open the book. As much as she was good at Transfiguration, she'd never attempted these spells before and she had to get it right, so she read them all, trying to find the easiest one to do.

It seemed the hardest ones were the larger animals, so she was aiming for something small. Eventually she decided to go with a bird, a seagull to be exact, because it was ugly and irritating, just like him. Pansy ripped the page out of the book and stuffed it under her pillow. It was far too late to practice tonight, but as soon as lessons were finished tomorrow, she was going to get straight onto it. Ideally she'd have a guinea pig to test on, but as much as Blaise seemed to like her, she didn't think he'd willing be a test subject.

*

Today was the day she was finally going to do it, she was finally going to get to extract her revenge out on Weasley. The last week Pansy had spent with every spare opportunity practicing the spell, though she'd only managed to get it right twice, and those were on other animals - the closest things she could find to a real human. She'd thought long and hard about where she was going to cast the spell, but in the end decided to do it in the same Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom that he strangled her in; it seemed only fitting.

Halfway through the lesson, Pansy nudged Blaise and told him to watch, as she carefully pointed her wand at Weasley and cast her spell. The result was... laughable at the best. Weasley hadn't turned fully into a seagull, as his head was still purely his, but his body was all bird. The whole class burst into laughter, and Pansy could even see a little giggle escape from Granger, though she stopped herself quickly.

"What the absolute fuck?!" Weasley shouted, looking down at himself. "Parkinson, you're a fucking idiot."

"Language, Weasley." Snape said, walking over to him and casting an undo spell. Weasley's face was a picture, as though he couldn't believe the only thing Snape had picked up on was his choice of words, and not her spell. "And Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid you're going to have to have a month's detention with me."

Pansy's heart sunk, she didn't really think she'd get punished for it.

"You're afraid?" Weasley looked gobsmacked. "You're afraid you're going to have to give her detention? _Really_?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Was all Snape decided to say to that, and it shut Weasley up pretty sharpish. Pansy was ecstatic that her plan had worked, she had finally got revenge on him by humiliating him in front of friends and peers, _and_ he lost house points for it.

"It was fitting, don't you think?" Pansy said loudly to Blaise. "I mean, with him being irritating like a seagull is, and all..." She cast her eyes over to Weasley; his cheeks were bright red and he looked as though he was about to explode, but he kept his mouth shut with some encouragement from Granger.

"I think you got him pretty good," Blaise replied, still laughing. "Pity about the detention though."

"Yeah," Pansy agreed, though hopefully Snape wouldn't have her do anything too strenous. That just wasn't her style. She shuddered as she remembered how McGonagall had made Draco and that awful trio go out into the Forbidden Forest with that oaf; she had never seen Draco so shook up afterwards, though she couldn't deny that it helped their relationship.

Pansy spent the rest of the day dreading her detention. As far as she was concerned, it was a pointless waste of a time - surely improving Weasley's looks was a good thing, or so she thought. When she finally got there, albeit twenty minutes late, she was tired and stressed. She sat down at the nearest desk and laid her head on it, hoping to spend the next hour or so asleep.

"Thank you for gracing us with your company, Miss Parkinson," Snape said sarcastically.

Pansy's head popped up. "Us?" She looked around the room and sat to the left of her was no other than that turd Weasley. "I'm having detention with _that_?"

"Now, now, Miss Parkinson, he is still a human being."

"_Hardly_," she retorted, glaring at Weasley.

"The feeling is mutual, Parkinson." Weasley said, staring straight into her eyes. "I hate you just as much as you hate me."

She snorted. "I don't think that's possible."

"Right," Snape stopped them bickering. "I want this room completely clean by the time I get back. And _no_ magic."

Pansy gasped, "What? We're not muggles! Well, I'm not."

Snape ignored her, leaving the room with both their wands.

"I'm clearly not a muggle, Parkinson." Weasley stood up and headed over to the store cupboard, but she sure as hell wasn't going to follow him. He may as well be a muggle, he was so in love with them, and it wasn't as if he was good at magic. On his good days he was average, at best. Truth be told she had no idea how Potter put up with him as his sidekick.

"Well come on then," Weasley said, spray bottles and yellow wipe things in his hands.

"Oh, you are funny," Pansy laughed. "I really have no intention of doing any work tonight."

Weasley's face went red, but Pansy could see he was trying his hardest to control his anger, as that was what got him into this mess in the first place. "We both have to work, Parkinson."

There was absolutely no way she was going to do anything, particularly not with him in the room. "I said no." Weasley rolled his eyes, but he didn't say no more, obviously seeing it was a lost cause. Gladly, she put her head on the desk and started to drift off, hoping that she wouldn't be spending a lot more detentions with this wretched boy.

_"Well, come on then," Weasley said, spray bottles and yellow wipe things in his hands._

"Oh, you are funny," Pansy laughed. "I really have no intention of doing any work tonight."

Weasley laughed. "Trust you, Parkinson."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"You never do any work... ever!"

Pansy playfully threw a pen at him. "Oi, you. Careful!"

"Why?" Weasley did a silly dance in a circle. "Gonna beat me up?"

"I can damn well try!" Pansy said, running straight at him, but she was caught at arms length so she couldn't actually hurt him. "Hey!"

"I can't help it, Parkinson. I'm just better than you."

Pansy stared up at him, mock scowling. "I don't think so -" she started to say, but was interupted by Weasley planting a kiss on her lips. She felt his tongue explore her mouth and -

Pansy woke up screaming, the most ear piercing scream she'd ever made in her life. She shuddered as she thought about what she'd dreamt about and stole a glance at Weasley, who was glaring at her.

"Do you mind?" He was clearly annoyed. "If you're going to be a lazy fucker the least you can be is a quiet one."

"Shove off, freak." She spat at him, facing away. She had no idea why she'd even dreamt that and was quite taken aback by it. Feeling really uneasy about being in the same room as him after that, she grabbed her stuff and headed out, bumping into Snape on the way out. She ingored his calls to her, going straight back to the dorm and taking a shower, trying to scrub out of her what had went through her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne asked, though not because she cared, when Pansy raced out of the shower.

"Nothing," she replied, pulling the curtains around her bed to get some alone time. It was nearly time to go to sleep, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to, fearing she might have that same dream again.

*

It had been a week since Pansy had had that really horrible dream, and it had happened twice since, though in different situations she and Weasley had been in. It was really strange, because they started off exactly how they had in real life, but changed course, as though it was what she _really_ wanted to happen. Pansy knew that couldn't possibly be true, though, since she hated him so much, but Draco had told her once that love and hate were attractive forces... whatever that meant.

Every time she'd seen Weasley since, she'd been extra specially nasty to him, because she blamed him for appearing in her dreams. He didn't seem to notice much difference, and tried to keep his temper under wraps, though quite often failed, particularly when she mentioned Granger as part of her insult. He really seemed to have a sore spot there, which Pansy had quickly picked up on and used against him.

"Nice hair, Weasley!" She'd shouted at him during breakfast one morning, when he obviously was unable to do the spell to get it to lie flat. No sooner had she spoken was Granger getting out her wand and doing the job perfectly, enabling Weasley to reply, "Nice face, Parkinson! Oh, wait, you can't get anyone to fix that for you, can you?"

Pansy had scowled at him, feeling utterly humiliated. With Blaise following sharply behind her, she had done nothing but complain about him and what an idiot he was. Blaise's suggestion was that she stopped taunting him, but she wanted payback for appearing in her dreams, and she didn't want any more detentions with him.

"I bet he's never even washed those robes," she laughed at on Hogsmeade weekend, looking at his tatty old robes. "Were they handed down by your grandfather, Weasley?" He'd been fuming by this, and Potter had had to hold him back. It made an amusing sight, Pansy thought, who spent her time smirking at him. The more she irritated him, the more he came back at her with his own insults in the corridors, before she could even get a word in. It was like a fun game they played, teasing eachother, though Weasley didn't seem to find it as pleasurable.

Pansy was carefully packing up her things at the end of Transfiguration that day, thinking she was alone as everyone seemed to have already left. Just as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she saw Weasley coming out of the store room.

"Oh look who it is!" Pansy said, smirking at him. "Didn't feel like a shower this morning?"

"Shut up," Weasley said through gritted teeth; he looked furious.

"They're not hard you know, you just turn the nozzle and bam. It doesn't even take that long." Pansy glared at him. "What? Are you scared of water or something?"

"I said _shut up_."

"Aww," Pansy patronised him. "You're so sweet!" She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, though, as he headed straight for her, hands outstretched as they were when he strangled her earlier. She stepped backwards, but hit the wall and in desperation grasped for her wand, but she was too late, his hands were round her. _Hang on a minute,_ Pansy thought, _they're not round my neck, and he's..._

Pansy was so surprised at what Weasley was doing that she was far too stunned to back away; he was kissing her. Passionately kissing her, and she found her body responding to him, but it was short lived as he realised what he was doing and backed away. Immediately Pansy's wall of defense came up, and she just felt she had to insult him to save face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dogbreath?"

Weasley was looking down at the floor, blushing profusely. He quickly turned his back to her, grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room before she had a chance to insult him further. It made Pansy think that at least she wasn't the only one having these really weird feelings, even if she was sharing them with someone she hated.

It made everything so much harder for her, she knew that. It meant more scowling and glaring, and more trying to get him irritated to 'punish' him for what he'd done to her. The worst thing was that he started creeping into her everyday thoughts, ones she thought she should be able to control. Blaise had even found her staring at him in the great hall, and that had caused huge embarrassment, particularly as Daphne was listening. It wasn't long before she'd spread it around that Pansy fancied Weasley, so Pansy had cursed her with large teeth, as Granger had once had.

"Suits you," Pansy laughed as Daphne looked horrified at her ever growing teeth.

"Shove off," Daphne said, though it didn't come out in her usual voice. "At least I don't fancy Weasley!" With that, Daphne ran away crying, leaving Pansy still feeling rather annoyed.

"Is that so?" Weasley was walking down the corridor; he was alone, as was she now.

"What?" She spat at him. He always seemed to turn up at the most inconvienant of times.

Weasley was smirking as he lay against the wall. "I heard a rumour that you fancy me. Could this possibly be true?"

"No!" Pansy stamped her foot to show how irritated she was, and try and give the impression it couldn't be true even in his wildest dreams.

"When I..." he gave a little cough, clearly as embarrassed about their kiss as she was, "you know, I felt you responding to me."

"Yeah right." Pansy rolled her eyes and glared at him. She couldn't believe he'd mention this out loud. "I'd never like you in a million years."

"Then why are you constantly bothering me? Surely if you _really_ hated me, you'd stay out of my way. As it is, you seem to take every available opportunity to spend time with me, even if it isn't very pleasent."

Inwardly, Pansy sighed. He was obviously trying to take the higher ground, so it looked as though he was calm and in control, but really he was probably feeling exactly the same as her. "You do it too," was the only reply she could come up with. She didn't budge an inch as he walked towards her, a smug look on his face as if he owned the world.

"Do I now?" He said, pressed right up against her. She could feel his breath on her cheek and she took this moment to take in all his facial features, including the little beard he was trying to grow. Either that or he was just too lazy to shave, and Pansy thought it was probably the latter. Next thing she knew, she'd leapt forward to kiss him, but he held back and was smiling at her. "See, I knew you felt something for me."

Pansy was outraged that he would do something like that and punched his chest, though it didn't seem to make a difference to him. "I was just confused, you idiot," she said as her defense. It was true, she was very confused at how she was feeling.

"I'm sure." He folded his arms as though he'd won a fight. "You know, Snape's homework confuses me, but you don't see me kissing him now, do you?"

"Ooh, I don't know," she said, "wouldn't surprise me if you were gay."

Weasley unfolded his arms and spoke through gritted teeth. "I am not gay. For a start, we've..." He didn't finish his sentence, as though he was afraid that if he said aloud what they'd done, it would become true.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd stop mentioning that."

"Don't give me reason to," he replied back. "Besides, how do I know you're not a lesbian?"

Pansy almost screamed in horror. "What?! How dare you even say such a thing!"

Weasley shrugged. "You said it to me."

"At least that has the _possibility_ of being true!" She stamped her foot, really hoping that nobody had overhead them; Daphne would have a field day spreading that one around.

"Well," Weasley held out his arms and shrugged again, "how am I to know otherwise?"

"Because..." Pansy stuttered, not sure what to say to that. Without really knowing what she was doing, she lunged forward and french kissed Weasley, eventually pulling away and glaring at him for 'making' her do that to him. "See. That's twice now."

Weasley shrugged. "That doesn't prove anything, Parkinson." Then he did something really unusual; he looked her up and down, examining her. As much as Pansy hated Weasley, she hated being objected too, though she couldn't deny it turned her on. "Nice shirt."

Pansy knew exactly why he was complimenting that. It was the tighest one she owned and showed off her body fantastically, so she wore it as often as she could. "Don't look at me like that," she said, a little offended that he seemed to be like every other warm blooded male.

Weasley didn't say anything, he just raced forward and placed his hands around Pansy's waist, kissing from the top of her neck downwards until he reached her shirt. Frantically he undid the buttons and Pansy could feel his erection against her thigh, growing even more when her purple lace bra was shown. Weasley caressed her large breasts and Pansy surprised herself by pulling off his t-shirt. Her hands traced his body and she noticed he was in pretty good shape...for a Weasley. It was at that moment that it really hit her what she was doing and she tried to pull back, but Weasley picked her up and placed her on the nearest desk, hiking her skirt up and undoing his trousers.

When he kissed her, his tongue dancing around hers, all her hate and confusion was washed away with pure lust, and Pansy found herself biting his lip playfully as he pushed his cock towards her entrance. He had no trouble getting in, she was dripping wet, her head leaning on his shoulder as he worked in and out. With her hair being so tight and up in a bun, she grabbed her hairpin and let her hair down, shaking her head to appear sensual. She hadn't had sex this good in a long time and she didn't want to give him any opportunity to back out. She put aside any doubts in her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, letting the pleasure sweep over her as he fucked her harder and harder.

It wasn't long before she was screaming in ecstasy at their quick but rough fucking as he sucked and licked her nipples. This seemed to set Weasley off too as he rolled his head back, groaning, and exploding inside of her. No words were exchanged as they caught their breath, still in each other's arms. Once Pansy had calmed down she pushed him back, leaping off the table and doing her shirt back up. In the corner of her eye she watched Weasley struggle to do up his trousers. Typical, she thought.

Just as she turned to leave, Weasley spoke. "I guess we know the answer as to whether either of us is gay now, then."

"I suppose." She didn't look him in the eye, afraid of what she would see.

"What?" Weasley was pulling on his shirt now and she could see him grinning. "You're not sure?"

Pansy shook her head. "How about you prove it to me next Saturday? It's my birthday, you see."

"Perhaps," Weasley smirked. "I mean, I really wouldn't want you thinking I was gay now, would I?"

"Oh no," she smiled, turning her back on him. It seemed this would be the start of a long and complicated relationship and truth be told, Pansy just couldn't wait. Draco was right then, Pansy thought. Love and hate really were attractive forces. "I still hate you, Weasley."

"I wouldn't expect anything more, Parkinson."


End file.
